1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light mixer and a backlight module having the light mixer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modularized light mixer and a backlight module having the light mixer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic top view of a conventional backlight module disclosed in US Patent No. US 2005/0259195A1 with a diffuser omitted. FIG. 2 is a schematic cross-sectional view of FIG. 1. The conventional backlight module includes a diffuser (not shown), a reflector 10, and a plurality of light guide blocks 20.
The light guide blocks 20 are arranged in an array and fixed on the reflector 10, and the light guide blocks 20 are spaced apart from each other by an appropriate distance. Each light guide block 20 includes a light guide body 21, a receiving space 22, and four LEDs 23, 24, 25, and 26. The light guide body 21 is made of an acrylate resin for the lights to penetrate through, and the light guide body 21 is a cylinder-shaped ring, with the receiving space 22 formed therein. The receiving space 22 is an air layer for receiving the LEDs 23, 24, 25, and 26. The LED 23 is for emitting red lights. The LED 24 is for emitting green lights. The LED 25 is for emitting green lights. The LED 26 is for emitting blue lights.
With the above structure, the lights emitted by the LEDs 23, 24, 25, and 26 may be mixed into a white light in the air layer of the receiving space 22 and then emitted outwards. However, since the LEDs 23, 24, 25, and 26 naturally mix the light in the air, the light mixing efficiency is not high, so the overall thickness of the conventional backlight module cannot be effectively reduced. In addition, the amount of LEDs required by the conventional backlight module cannot be effectively reduced, which not only consumes a lot of power, but also raises the fabricating cost.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a light mixer and a backlight module having the light mixer to solve the above problems.